House Party
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Palutena hosts a party for all of the girls. Rosalina decides to come out of her Observatory for once and come to the party. However, this isn't the party Rosalina expected.


Rosalina parked on the side of the street near Palutena's house. She was given an invitation for this party because it was an all girls party. Every girl was coming. Though Rosalina lived a sheltered life, preferring to stay inside, she happily obliged to come to this party. She never went out so, she figured, why not this once? She heard rumors that there would be alcohol served, but Rosalina didn't drink so she hoped that it wasn't true. But even if those rumors were true, she would just ignore the drinks.

Rosalina wore a baby blue T-shirt with a luma on it with jeans. She knocked on the door. Palutena's house was massive just from the outside. She couldn't wait to see inside. Palutena opened up. "Rosalina! Welcome to the party!" She gave her a quick hug. "Hello Palutena. Good to see you." "Good to see you too." Rosalina walked into the house. Music was playing, food was everywhere, and a TV was playing a movie. The lights shined bright. Palutena truly had a magnificent house. "Food is over there. Help yourself."

Rosalina walked over to her princess friends. Peach, Daisy and Zelda were on the couch watching a movie. "Rose! Hey!" Daisy got up and hugged Rosalina. "Hello Daisy." said Peach and Zelda. "Hello everyone." Rosalina was feeling very nervous. Sure, she was with her friends, but there were so many people. She wasn't used to being with a large amount of people, except at tournaments. Rosalina is not a party person in the slightest, so you could imagine how this made her feel. Thankfully, however, her friends were here so she was at ease.

"How are you doing, Peach?" "I'm Fine" "And you Zelda?" "Good."

"How have things been in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"They could be better. We're currently in a recession."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear." Rosalina put her hand to her chest. Peach remained as cheerful as she always is, despite the unsatisfactory news.

"But don't worry. We always pull through. This isn't our first recession." Peach said, smiling. "I hope things get better."

"And what about you Zelda? How is the situation in Hyrule?"

"Very well. Production is high and the economy is rising. We haven't had any slowdown."

"That's wonderful to hear."

Rosalina would have asked how Sarasaland is if she didn't run off to get more juice.

"I'll be back." Rosalina went to go find Daisy. She found her at the table with Palutena, Samus, Lucina and Robin.

"...So that's how I was able to keep Goombas out of my kingdom."

"You could have called an exterminator. Or a plumber." said Lucina.

"What? Look, I don't need Mario's help. I can get stuff done too." "That's right. You're an independent woman who doesn't need a man." said Samus. Daisy laughed softly. "Thank you Samus."

"Oh hey Rosalina." said Samus. "Hello Samus. Hello Robin. Hello Lucina." Though Daisy, Lucina, Palutena, and Samus were all wearing their usual attire, Robin chose a different outfit.

Much like Rosalina, Robin had on a T-shirt and jeans. She wore a white T-shirt with Popo and Nana that read "I Support Ice Climbers". All of the girls with the exception of Daisy and Palutena greeted Rosalina.

"So Rosalina," said Samus "what motivated you to come out of your Observatory to this party?" Rosalina gulped. "Well I decided that, since I rarely go out, I might as well do it this time." "Well what about other times?" "Since you all were going to be here, I was willing to come." "I see."

"Any boyfriend yet, Rosalina?" asked Robin. Her heart started to pound against her chest. Didn't Robin know that a question like that was too personal? Then again, she was the most extroverted one out of this group, so she saw it coming.

"Um no not yet." "You're approaching 30. Soon it'll be too late. I could set you up with someone. I got a whole lot of royal friends, like kings and princes." "No thanks. I'm good Robin." Rosalina smiled awkwardly while she felt the back of her hair.

"And also, what do you mean it will be too late?" "Oh, um, nothing." Rosalina was sure that was a lie. Besides, she had no desire to have a boyfriend or be in a romantic relationship. The Space Observatory and her Lumas were all she needed.

"Hey I never said this but I really like your shirt." Daisy looked at Robin. "Oh really? Thanks. And yes I do support the Ice Climbers because they are so damn cute!" Robin said. "You do know they're children, right?" said Samus. "Hey I don't mean it in that way! I just want to hug them." "You see?"

While Robin and Samus continued bickering with Lucina in the middle of their argument, Palutena approached Rosalina and Daisy. "Would you like to see a movie with me, you two?" "Sure." said Daisy. "I'll come." said Rosalina.


End file.
